En el campo de batalla
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: De los cinco sentidos, Marie solo podía emplear cuatro, y todos ellos le daban experiencias inolvidables. D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Agosto - 2016 - "Noise Marie" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Sonido del cascabel

Tu amor es una nota musical y perfecta como el sonido que dan ciertas maderas cuando son trabajadas.

 **Jorge Debravo**

* * *

Cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, él se encontraba tumbado en el piso.

Noise Marie estaba exahusto de aquel último combate, sus ropas estaban desgastadas y corría el cuerpo con heridas de primer grado. Extrañamente, el oído no escuchaba todo su alrededor, como si el sonido se viera eclipsado por una barrera.

— "El sonido desparece" — recordaba las palabras de un buscador que vio en lecho de muerte. Su misión había terminado en las mejores condiciones posibles. Marie suspiró y relajó las extremidades del cuerpo. No había nada inusual, y esperaba que ese sacrificio valiera en ayuda del clero.

Al dejar de imaginar, todo se volvió negro. Pronto la muerte lo alcanzaría.

Por eso, él no escuchó la presencia que se aproximaba sigilosa, no escuchó las patas del felino ni advirtió la presencia de un enemigo. Él ya no tenía fuerzas.

No fue hasta que estuvo más cerca que, sobre un charco escuchó unas pisadas, hizo un último esfuerzo por agudizar el oído, saber que acontecía alrededor, entonces, sobre el sonido de la lluvia al golpear la tierra, un cascabel. Y por sobre todo ello, sintió unos labios presionar contra los propios.

El cabello largo golpeó sobre su rostro y no reconoció a la dadora de vida, a la repartidora del beso de la muerte. Solo se enteró del gato que se aproximó y del cascabel que no olvidó.

Solo supo del dulce beso sobre los labios y el listón que se dejó en su mano.

"Lulubell" Se leía ante ojo visible, ante el ciego, era el sonido del cascabel y la lluvia que cubrió el aroma. Después de todo, que algo fuera apenas audible, no era mala idea.

* * *

Tipo de sonido: _**Apenas audible.**_

Una serie de drabbles que anda tiene que ver uno con el anterior, es un idea que se me vino para cuando empecé a escribir. (?)

Espero les agrade.


	2. Ser tus ojos

_Si no es posible volver a los sitios de los que has partido, no es porque los sitios cambien, sino porque cambias tú._

 **Lauren Oliver**

* * *

Eran de los pocos exorcistas que se encontraban en la Orden, en el Clero. Ella los veía ir y venir de uno en uno y parecía que iban a perecer sin mucho esfuerzo. _Débiles._

Los pensamientos tan negativos en la niña de apenas ocho años de edad fueron los que consumían el alma, ¿terminaría como todos ellos? A veces la sonrisa de su hermano no era suficiente para apaciguar el alma.

Divagó entre pensamientos tan efímeros que no sabía dónde acabarían, la paciencia pronto se colmaría y posiblemente entraría en crisis nerviosa.

Cuando creyó todo perdido, encontró en las cercanías a un exorcista más grande que ella, cuerpo robusto, piel morena y una sonrisa singular que antes no había visto.

— Escuché que tu nombre es Marie. — Ella habló sin saber de la incapacidad adversa, y sonrió cuál niña pequeña al encontrar una compañía que no pidió pero se antojó agradable en ese momento.

El timbre de voz llegó a los oídos, pasos, debía ser una señorita. — ¿Lenale Lee? — Alzó una ceja, dudaba de la suposición al solo escuchar.

Aunque asintió no dejó que se dejará en ese movimiento y respondió un corto "Sí".

— Tú… ¿No puedes ver? — Ella no sabía, primera vez en conocer a alguien así.

Él como buen hombre asintió. — Escucho. Y los sonidos me dan imágenes.

Sin creerlo, se acercó, poco tiempo había pasado y el chico ya le había agradado. Colocó las manos en las impropias, cobijándolas en el calor femenino que desprendía. — Yo quiero ser tus ojos. —Ofreció, ninguna intención secundaria tenía.

En esa ocasión, Marie solo pudo asentir en un cálido sentir. No podía ver, pero adivinaba una expresión de felicidad y el desamparo previo. Un niño no debía estar ahí.

Tiempo después le agarro un cariño inimaginable. Lee le dio un beso en la mejilla: "Cuídate, Marie. Vuelve pronto". Y después de dos meses, ella no supo más de él.

* * *

 ** _Ranted: K_**

La regué con la última línea, se supone no tendría relación uno con otro, pero señores, así salió y... espero darle alguna secuencia. En general, pienso que son saltos de línea antes o después del primer capítulo.

Sin más que aclarar, el segundo capítulo está listo.


	3. Todo inicia

Toda alegría no es más que un olvido momentáneo de la tragedia esencial de la vida.

 _ **Alejandro Dolina**_

* * *

Una vez le tocó pelear contra la más joven, contra la más peligrosa de aquellos seres de piel grisácea que parecían adorar la tragedia.

No salió bien parado de aquella pelea de voluntades, Marie había callado demasiado por tanto tiempo que las penas se volvían más agrias de revivir cada vez que las tenía enfrente, cuando las revivían, su mente se atormentaba de los hechos que apenas vio y un pasado que no iba a revelar.

Fue en esa ocasión. Noise Marie había salido en una misión a Europa, en alguno de los pueblos cerca de la sede. La cuestión no daba más que para ir y venir sin ningún otro inconveniente, regresaría rápido.

Y por más perfecto que se trazó el plan, una presencia no prevista lo atacó.

Lo último que recordaba era estar peleando contra un demonio* nivel 4 y la conciencia que se perdió en plena pelea. Iba perdiendo.

Movió los dedos, alzó el rostro y lo primero que _vio_ fue un edificio en ruinas. Los gritos de ayuda pedidos una y otra vez, sangre se esparció por sus dedos. ¿Dónde estaba? Presionó los ojos.

— Tienes unos interesantes recuerdos, exorcista. — La voz de la niña en su cabeza, el terror que asaltaba su mente de que cada vez más invadieran su mente. — Kanda Yuu parece un sujeto interesante, y también Alma. — La burla hecha en labios dejó al Noise apretar los labios. — Nada puede estar oculto de mí, nada escapa.

El moreno apretó las palmas y suspiró conteniendo la impotencia.

— Sería una verdadera lástima que ambos se mataran entre sí.

.

.

.

Como todo empezó, se acabó. Ese día la tragedia iniciaría.

No era el protagonista, pero era el culpable.

* * *

Género: **Tragedia**

*Demonio: Akuma, no me gustó que dijera algo así, lo pasé al español. (?)

Otro punto a aclarar: Road tiene la capacidad de entrar a la mente de los demás y hacerles ver cosas que hace tiempo olvidaron, en el caso de Marie pudo ver cosas del pasado.


	4. Te quiero

_Las lágrimas arrastran los sufrimientos lejos de la pena._

 **Marc Levy**

* * *

Los ataúdes llenaron la habitación, el último ataque a la Orden tuvo demasiadas bajas, incluidas en ellas a un exorcista.

El más querido, el más cuerdo del circo de payasos que a veces se montaba. El único que sabía poner orden a las cosas cuando se desesperaban, un único calmo.

Podían llorar, podían gritar y aun así, él ya no iba a despertar.

Los buscadores, algunos, se acercaban a velar en nombre del exorcista, otros se alejaban a llorar por los demás miembros. Más familias que jamás sabrían de nuevo de la persona que allí laboraba.

Sin embargo, el grito más escandaloso era el de una mujer. Con el alma partida se aferraba a la tela que colocaron encima del ataúd. — MARIE. — Ella lo llamaba, había sido un fuerte golpe a la moral de la muchacha, lo quería de vuelta. ¿Por qué se iba al otro mundo de repente?

— Miranda, no lo hagas. — Lenale la sostuvo de los brazos, ver a la mujer destrozada no era único de ella. — No lo llames aquí. — Un corazón frío debían mantener pues a su peor enemigo ellas no podían llamar.

¿Y solo quedarse sin hacer nada? Los Noah de nuevo le quitaban una parte de su existencia.

Ella ignoró todos los llamados, los gritos desesperados. Extendió el brazo y en la punta de la locura, estuvo a punto de activar la inocencia. El poder que la había arrastrado a un mundo que no sabía que existía.

— "No, no lo hagas" — Una voz amable a ella, una sonrisa que jamás olvidaría y el tacto de los dedos sobre su mano. — "… Miranda, te quiero"

Aquel último susurro del viento, rompió el alma.

Marie Noise estaba muerto.

* * *

Emoción: **_Pena_**

Aquí termina, espero les haya agradado.


End file.
